Coaster Constructinator
Coaster Constructinator is the second game in the Constructinator series. Unlike its predessecor, Zoo Constructinator, Coaster Constructinator is themed around building amusment parks and roller coasters. The game is inspired by games such as Roller Coaster Tycoon and Planet Coaster. The game is on Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Playstation 4, and PC, with the game getting free updates. Gameplay Coaster Constructinator has two viewing modes: Aerial and Guest views. Aerial View is where you do most of your stuff, managing finances, placing down scenery, manipulating the terrain, and building coasters. Guest View is a new addition, inspired by the Zoo Tycoon series. In the park, your in-game avatar, created once you start the game, will be walking around. At anytime, you can go into this avatar, walk around the park, and ride rides. The game features 2 main modes: Campaign and Freeform. Campaign allows you to play on a pre-set park, where you must complete certain challanges. While in Freeform, you are given an empty park, where you can build the park of your dreams. The game also features an Editing Area, where players can create their own Scenarios, Coasters, and Buildings, along with options. The game has online functionality. Players can connect to the internet, to visit and colloborate on parks, along with sharing custom Coasters and Buildings with eachother. Guests Guests are the things you will need to focus on in this game. They ride the rides and buy stuff from you. Each guest has multiple things they need to be happy. *Entertainment - Increased by riding rides or buying souvineers. *Hunger - Restored by eating food. *Thirst - Restored by drinking drinks *Restroom - Restored by using the restroom *Heat - Restored when under a place that gives shade, or from getting wet in a water ride. If a guest in unhappy, they may leave the park, or even vandalise. Staff Staff make this stuff work. They do important things that are needed to make your park a great place. Here's a list of all of them: *Janitor - Cleans up trash and trash cans *Mechanic - Repair and inspect rides. *Security Guard - Stop vandalization *Vendor - Work and manage shops *Entertainer - Entertain park guests Staff need to rest in staff buildings. They also want as much money as how much they work. If these requirements aren't met, they will become unhappy, and may quit their jobs. Rides Rides are the main source of entertainment and money. There are three types, Flat Rides, Track Rides, and Roller Coasters. Rides have an excitement, intensity, and nausea. You want to keep excitement as high as possible, and nausea as low as possible. Intensity should vary, depending on what you want you want it to be. Just don't make it too high. Family Rides Thrill Rides Track Rides Roller Coasters Steel Coasters Wooden Coasters Launched Coaster Almost all of the coasters (with the exception of the Wooden Coaster) in the game are able to launch. Dueling In game, you are able to duel any roller coaster. Just select a roller coaster, select the duel button, then select the coaster you would like to duel with it. When a coaster is dueled, then they will dispatch riders at the same time, and will also share names. Shops Shops are where guests will get food, drinks, souvenirs, etc. The player can increase and decrease prices of individual products, and also choose the amount of condiments on them. Similar to Planet Coaster, shops are simple boxes that can be expanded onto a building. Food *Burgers *Fries *Chicken *Hot Dogs *Pizza *Tacos *Ice Cream *Donuts Drinks *Soda *Coffee *Lemonade *Bottled Water Souviners *Balloons *Souvenirs *Clothes *Toys Facilities *Toilets *Information *First Aid *A.T.M. *Staff Building What do you think about this game? OH MA GAWD 10000000000000/10, game of the century! This is a great game! Eh it's okay This page sucks! I forgot my car keys. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Tycoon Games Category:Online Games Category:Articles under Construction